Eye See You Dying
Eye See You Dying is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventy-fifth case of the game. It is the twenty-first case of Berrini and the third case in Newton Coast. Plot The player with Astrid decided to go searching in the forest for the eau sombre. They soon found a river, and nearby the corpse of famed dancer Jordan Whaia, missing her eyes. Beatriz said that the removal of the victim's eyes caused internal bleeding on the brain, killing her. They soon found clues to suspect rival dancer Ethan Kings, conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox and the victim's dance partner Harriet Lastworth. The team soon found out thanks to Nikolai that the victim found her inspiration to dance at a hall of knights. Inside the hall of knights, the team found clues to suspect the Australian Prime Minister Aaron Hackson, who was in Newton Coast in discussions with several property developers and business owners. They also suspected army solider Gemma Locket, who had also found peace at the hall of knights like the victim. Later Gemma came to the station, wanting to confess that she had lied about not knowing the victim. After finding enough motives and clues, including a bloody knight's sword, which they filed as the murder weapon upon Mei's analysis, the detectives arrested Aaron Hackson for the murder. Aaron initially denied all the evidence but snapped as he explained that the victim should've kept her mouth shut. When Astrid asked him what he meant, Aaron sighed in defeat and explained that he intended to write a bill to cut short all funding for those with special needs. However noone in the government know of this scandalous political bill due to Aaron forcing and lying the bill through. As the victim's brother was autistic, she soon found out about his intentions with the new bill and tried to tell it to everyone in order to save her brother's well-being. The minister however retaliated by following the victim to the river with a knight's sword he had stolen and carved her eyes out. Judge Marrakchi was shocked at the minister's intentions and sentenced him to life in prison for the murder and his political motives. After the trial, Astrid and the player went to the riverside where they found a number of scales on a piece of driftwood, which they believed was from the eau sombre. After they collected a sample, they sent it to Edward who said that the scales were not from the monster but from a species of fish in the river. Disappointed, the team left the mystery to lie. They also noticed that Beatriz was missing. Then Nikolai said that he saw her running out the station in tears. They then searched for her in the knights' hall, where they found torn pieces of a missing file. The file then was revealed to be on missing person, Andre Gonzales. They then found her lab coat in the dance studio, and then Beatiz in tears. Beatriz admitted that she didn't cry easily, but the discovery of her brother being missing made her exterior shatter. The team then promised Beatriz that they would save her brother before he was killed, and if he didn't survive, bring his remains home to Peru where he could be buried. In the aftermath of the case's events, the team got a call from teenager Josh Lynwood, who said he saw a fire before a blunt noise was heard and the call was ended. Realizing that Josh was in trouble, the team made efforts to find him before it was too late. Summary Victim *'Jordan Whaia' (found without her eyes) Murder Weapon *'Knight's Sword' Killer *'Aaron Hackson' Suspects Profile *This suspect knows sword-fighting *This suspect studies navigation *This suspect goes ballroom dancing Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Profile *This suspect knows sword-fighting *This suspect studies navigation Profile *This suspect knows sword-fighting *This suspect studies navigation *This suspect goes ballroom dancing Profile *This suspect knows sword-fighting *This suspect studies navigation *This suspect goes ballroom dancing Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Profile *This suspect knows sword-fighting *This suspect studies navigation *This suspect goes ballroom dancing Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows sword-fighting. *The killer studies navigation. *The killer goes ballroom dancing. *The killer has a pocket watch. *The killer is under 40 years. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Newton Coast River. (Clues: Victim's Body, Purse, Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Victim and Rival) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result Man Identified; New Suspect: Ethan Kings) *Talk to Ethan Kings about his rivalry with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Dance Studio) *Investigate Dance Studio. (Clues: Duffle Bag, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Valentina's Charm; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Ask Valentina Knox about her charm in the dance studio. *Examine Duffle Bag. (Result: Dance Studio ID; New Suspect: Harriet Lastworth) *Ask Harriet Lastworth about her choreography with the victim. *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Strange Map) *Analyze Strange Map. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer studies navigation) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sword-fighting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Knight's Hall. (Clues: Sniper Rifle, Briefcase, Victim's Necklace) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked; New Suspect: Aaron Hackson) *Interrogate Aaron Hackson about the murder. (Attribute: Aaron studies navigation and knows sword-fighting) *Examine Sniper Rifle. (Result: G LOCKET; New Suspect: Gemma Locket) *Ask Gemma Locket about the victim. (Attribute: Gemma studies navigation and knows sword-fighting) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (09:00:00; Attributes: The killer goes ballroom dancing, Ethan goes ballroom dancing, Harriet goes ballroom dancing; New Crime Scene: Judges' Table) *Investigate Judges' Table. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Wedding Ring) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Birth Certificate) *Analyze Birth Certificate. (12:00:00) *Confront Valentina about being the victim's biological sister. (Attribute: Valentina knows sword-fighting and studies navigation) *Examine Wedding Ring. (Result: Sweat) *Examine Sweat. (Result: Ethan's DNA) *Confront Ethan about being married to the victim. (Attribute: Ethan knows sword-fighting and studies navigation) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See what Gemma has to confess about the murder. (Attribute: Gemma goes ballroom dancing; New Crime Scene: Line of Knights) *Investigate Line of Knights. (Clues: Stained Message, Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Complaint Form) *Examine Faded Form. (Result: Complaint) *Ask Aaron Hackson about the victim's complaint. (Attribute: Aaron goes ballroom dancing) *Examine Stained Message. (Result: Pink Fluff) *Analyze Pink Fluff. (09:00:00) *Ask Harriet Lastworth about her message to the victim. (Attribute: Harriet goes ballroom dancing, knows sword-fighting and studies navigation) *Investigate Rocky Riverside. (Clues: Reeds, Submerged Case Case) *Examine Reeds. (Result: Bloodstained Chain) *Analyze Bloodstained Chain. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pocket watch) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bloody Sword) *Analyze Knight's Sword. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Knight's Sword; Attribute: The killer is under 40 years) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to Legend Behind Red Eyes (3/6). (No stars) Legend Behind Red Eyes (3/6) *Investigate Riverside. (Clue: Pile of Wood) *Examine Pile of Wood. (Result: Driftwood) *Examine Driftwood. (Result: Scales) *Analyze Scales. (09:00:00) *Talk to Edward Daniel Chandler about the scales. (Reward: Burger) *See what Nikolai Rodionov has to say. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Knight's Hall. (Clue: Torn File) *Examine Torn File. (Result: File Restored) *Examine Torn File. (Result: Missing Person File) *Analyze Missing Person File. (03:00:00) *Investigate Dance Studio. (Clue: Beatriz's Lab Coat) *Examine Beatriz's Lab Coat. (Result: Locket) *See how Beatriz is doing. (Reward: Eau Sombre Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Newton Coast